New Girl in Town
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: Corey and the gang are hoping to land a gig as opening act for a foreign band. One problem, though: they don't have lyrics. The band considers making Trina go into Diary Mode like always, but a solo guitarist moves into town. When Laney hears the guitarist's lyrics, she makes Corey go to her to learn how to write his own lyrics. Will he be successful while Trina's in the way?
1. Prologue: Landing the Gig

**A/N: My first Grojband Fic! I decided to go with something not cliche like Corey finally realizing that Laney has feelings for him. Oh, no. Also, I'm somewhat musically ignorant, so you may proceed to maul me if I make mistakes. Also, sorry if this is a bit short; this is a prologue, after all. I don't own Grojband.**

It was just a normal day in Peaceville: a sunny warm day, birds chirping, and overall, nice and quiet. Except, of course, for the fact that Grojband is finding their next gig to land in. The members may be sixteen now, but they still need to rely on their sole source of lyrics if they wanna still be Peaceville's number one band!

"Guys, I just got a best idea ever!" Corey calls out to the other three, running into the garage that serves as their headquarters.

"Gee, what is it now, Core? Video game rock again?" Laney deadpans, reminding him of the last time their crazy little schemes got out of hand.

"Nope! This time, we're going Viking, guys!" the blue-haired leader corrects, whipping out Viking costumes for everyone. "There's this Norwegian metal band coming to town and I saw a flyer hanging out on a post. Turns out that they want an opening act! Not to mention they sound pretty kick-butt in Norwegian!" he explains, a smug smile on his face.

Kin and Kon squeal in excitement, putting on the costumes eagerly. "Lemme see the flyer, dude!" Kon squeals again, wondering who the band is.

"Sure. Knock yourselves out, guys!" Corey shrugs, giving the brothers the flyer. In the years that Grojband existed, the guys went through some crazy changes. The boys' voices were especially deeper now and they don't exactly have the same sense of fashion anymore. They took on a more mature fashion sense; rather than the punk rock style clothes the band used to wear, their clothes show a more classic rock vibe now, with jeans and mellower t-shirts now. They're also going through zits and the like.

"Ooh, so we're gonna be playing the opening act for Arvinger?! Those guys are the gods of Viking metal!" Kin praises, raising a fake battle ax. The two brothers then start drifting off into their fantasy land.

Of course, Laney isn't looking forward to this, mainly because of one thing. "Core, we don't even have lyrics! How are we gonna get lyrics in _Norwegian_, of all languages? And Core, Norwegian metal bands actually don't dress up as Vikings!"

Corey rubs his chin, thinking of an idea. Lo and behold, the idea was... "Simple! We get Trina to go into Diary Mode and get lyrics from there! It's always worked for us, right?" he asks.

"But those were in English, Corey! There's no way we can translate all that into Norwegian!" the redhead bassist objects, putting on a Viking helmet. "I'll admit, though: these helmets are pretty kick-butt."

"Not to worry, Lanes!" he reassures her, getting into her face. "We'll get a translator! Even though there's little to no chance of anyone that can speak Norwegian in Peaceville, we'll find someone!" He steps back a bit, thinking of ways to get Trina riled up.

Meanwhile, Trina is on the other side of the door listening to their plan. "Ugh! I can't let those dweebs, like, play icky foreign sounds!" She grits her teeth, wondering how to sabotage this little scheme of theirs. "This is so gonna ruin my chances of getting the hunky Nick Mallory, Mina!" she hisses at her minion.

"Oh! Maybe we can act our stereotypes! Scare the Vikings away!" Mina suggests, following Trina as she stomps off into her room.

"And how will that work?" asks the pink brat, eyebrow raised.

"I heard once that everyone hates America because of the general population. Lazy people, high rates of obesity, the rednecks giving us a bad name... You name it, they hate it!" the nerd explains. "So we act out the stereotypes, especially the one of being ignorant and prideful racists," she further clarifies.

With that, Trina grins evilly, a plan hatched in her head. "Mina, you're so totes great at making sabotaging plans." They then leave to kickstart their plans, unbeknownst to Corey and the gang.

**A/N: Oh, goodness, this won't end well. Know this, though: I don't hate America, seeing that I'm American myself. Also, Arvinger **_**is**_** a real band. Check out their album Helgards Fall; judging from the songs I heard, it's pretty sick! Warning: it **_**is**_** in Norwegian. Anyways, tell me how I did in keeping the characters' personalities intact. As Corey says, thanks for coming out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Eileen

The band gets into their costumes, raring to go. Grojband has only up until the end of this week to get lyrics and show Arvinger that they're fully capable of playing an opening act for them!

"Guys, we have a good amount of time of getting our lyrics and proving them that we're awesome at opening acts! Yaaaar! It's Monday and we have till Saturday. The concert's on Sunday. Which means we have six days to get our lyrics!" Corey reasons, being his usual confident self. Also, he's been testing out his Viking war cry, which would have been terrible if he had been thirteen instead of sixteen, what with his deeper voice now.

"So how are we gonna get Trina so riled up?" Laney asks, spinning her helmet around.

"Hmm... Well, this is when we start planning," explains the leader. "Knowing Trina, she REALLY hates anything that sounds foreign. And she wants to get Nick Mallory, right? So all we gotta do is play foreign music while she's trying to get Nick," he adds, smiling smugly. "That'll scare Nick and she'll be so angry, that'll whip up some wicked lyrics!"

"Seems easy enough, I guess," Laney deadpans, watching Kin and Kon trying to wreck the garage.

"You will DIE, Asgeir!" Kin shouts at Kon, raising the fake battle axe.

"Hah! You desire a foolish death, Eyvind! Your death will be naught to Odin!" Kon retorts, raising his own fake axe. The two brothers charge at each other, expecting a spectacular fight. Being that the axes are nowhere near real, though, the can only whack each other.

Laney sighs, mumbling, "I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots sometimes..."

Across the street, a dinky little car, full of stuff, drives into the garage. Two girls, one distinctly older than the other, step out of the car.

The older girl sighs in exasperation, not in the mood to move all the stuff into their new house. "Eileen, you help me move all this junk into the house," she tells Eileen, the apparent younger girl.

"Hey, no fair! You're just gonna make me do all of it for ya, sis!" huffs Eileen, somehow managing an eerily calm attitude and a sleepy and peaceful appearance. In her eyes, though, the indignation is strong.

"I said, 'move it'!" hisses her sister, hard brown eyes glaring back with equal ferocity.

"Fine, fine..." Eileen growls, blowing her brunette hair off to the side. She grabs a box and kicks open the door to the house.

This goes on for a good hour or two before she finally plops down onto the bed, absolutely exhausted from doing the sheer manual labor she did for her sister. Luckily, the last thing she grabbed from the car is her electric guitar, so she can just sit up and start playing to annoy the demon of a boss that is her sister Ariel when she rests up enough.

Man, I wish I could be the boss of _her_, she tells herself, strumming a bit. Their parents are often away for a long time, leaving her at the mercy of the wretched witch. If only they didn't originate from some relatively obscure Southeast Asian country on the other side of the earth, if only they didn't have to spend so much time there... Maybe then, she wouldn't be bullied around by Ariel.

Sighing, Eileen sits up a bit, playing her cover of the song Final Wars by Buckethead, partially for fun, partially to annoy the happiness out of Ariel. She only wishes that she plugged her guitar into the amp to make it nice and loud. Granted, it sounds relatively loud due to the quietness of the house, but it'd be even better if she plugged the guitar into the amp.

"What is that godawful trash that's being played in the house?!" shrieks Ariel, rubbing her temples. When she sees that it's Eileen, she rages. "Go into the garage where your trash belongs, you worthless piece of junk!" she commands, her voice absolutely dripping with poison and burning like fire.

Knowing that she can't deny, the young guitarist goes into the garage like she was told to. The joys of being me, she thinks, stopping tears from flowing. Eileen's only seventeen years old, but her sister's far on the other end, being 35 years old. Eileen could easily lie and tell everyone that Ariel's her mom, but she bites her tongue at the very thought of that. Would it seriously do good to lie just to land her sister into jail? After all, Ariel doesn't hit her around, she gives her food and a place to sleep. She gives her clothes.

It's just that she bullies her around in the one of the worst ways possible: slamming words of the most negative connotations into her ears. So she plays, this time playing her own songs. "Sometimes I wonder if I can amount to anything just like all those rock superstars. I wanna get outta this wretched cage, I wanna ditch all I've known!" she sings, hitting Skillet-like vocals at the last note.

On the other side of the street, Laney looks up upon hearing Eileen. "Hey, guys! Just shut up for a minute!" she barks.

"Yeah, Lanes?" Corey asks.

"Listen. See that girl across the street? Core, she writes her own lyrics! That and she crazy vocals for a girl! I thought it was a boy that's oddly high-pitched, to be honest," the spunky bassist comments.

Corey scratches the back of his head, unsure what to think of the lyrics. "Dunno, Lanes. That sounds sorta...heavy," the impulsive leader admits.

Laney facepalms, explaining, "That's not the point, Corey. Point is, you gotta learn how to write your own lyrics. Kin, Kon, whaddya guys think of the girl's lyrics?"

"Personally, just change the lyrics and keep the tune, it might be Viking metal material," Kin states.

"More screaming!" adds Kon.

"Guys, metal in general isn't about screaming. Anyways, she sounds a bit like Skillet, to be honest. She needs a heavier sound," Laney admits, a bit of disdain in her voice. "Maybe something like early Metallica. How about we go over to her and give her a good lesson on what real metal's like?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Laney, we gotta be calm and welcoming to the new girl in town. Besides, she sounds like she's in a niche all to her own. Peaceville is, well, peaceful. Not full of rocking metalheads! So no need to worry about her stealing our target audience!" Corey asserts, totally fine with a new guitarist in town.

"Fine," groans the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse. She could have joined The Newmans," Laney admits, smiling a bit.

"So let's come on over and introduce us to ourselves!" Corey smiles, running over to the other side of the street. "Welcome, new girl in town! I'm Corey and my slowpoke friends are coming over. We're Grojband, Peaceville's number one band!"

"Sweet. The name's Eileen. I'm a guitarist, but I fly solo," the girl nods.

Kin and Kon are the first to reach Eileen, spurred on by her geeky clothes: a Princess Leia hoodie, white pants, and even white boots to complete the get-up!

"Whoa... It's as if we're really meeting the Princess of Alderaan!" squeals Kon.

"Heh. Yeah, I got it for a Halloween gift. Wore this the next day and I was the talk of my school. Some said I shoulda got an award for that!" Eileen laughs.

"The big guy's Kon and the little guy's Kin. They're pretty cool dudes," Corey introduces.

"Only problem: if you wanna be famous, ya gotta ditch the geek outfit. No one's gonna take ya seriously if ya dress like that," comments the rather blunt redhead.

"I-I'm working on it..." she mumbles, looking down a bit. "I don't need any more criticism than I already have..."

"Wait, what? Dude, we heard you play! You're good!" objects Corey, pointing a finger to emphasize his point. 'Who'd criticize a good work like yours?"

"My sister," she answers.

"Oh, gosh... Didn't really realize that. I thought I heard some yelling over there," explains Laney.

"Oh, no, no. No problem at all. So... It was nice meeting ya guys. Corey, Kin, Kon, and..." she trails off.

"Laney. Laney Penn," the bassist states.

"Right, right. See ya guys around," the guitarist says, going back inside.

Little did Corey know, Laney's cooking up a plan to make Eileen teach Corey how to write his own lyrics.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Trina, folks! I really wanted to use this chapter to introduce my OC, Eileen! Also, if you've heard the names Skillet and Metallica oh so many times before, that means I got unfortunately bored looking for good and unique metal (well, technically Skillet's hard rock, I think) on Encyclopaedia Metallum. Sorry! I own only Eileen and I don't own Grojband.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trina Sets Out

**A****/****N****: ****As ****you ****know****, ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Grojband****. ****Also****, ****a ****nice ****little ****fun ****fact ****about ****Arvinger****: ****they****'****re ****apparently ****a ****Christian ****Viking ****band****. ****Well****, ****would ****ya ****look ****at ****that****, ****huh****? ****I ****personally ****didn****'****t ****know ****till ****the ****middle ****of ****typing t****his ****chapter****, ****so ****I****'****ll ****be ****trying ****to ****stray ****from ****the ****religious ****messages**** (****I ****am ****Christian****, ****but ****not ****the ****crazy****-****type ****Christian****) ****even ****though ****most ****of ****you ****don****'****t ****know ****Norwegian****!**

"Alright, Mina. We gotta find this band," Trina grumbles.

"There's a bunch of these flyers hanging around, Trina! Here," Mina says, giving her a flyer. The gig is set to be at Sludgefest, which is the biggest, muddiest fun in Peaceville, held annually.

"Excellent... Mina! Get ready, because we're going backstage to meet this dorky band!" Trina smiles evilly. "Do you have your redneck accent ready?"

"I'm always ready in 'Murica, Treeena!" Mina replies, drawling at Trina's name.

"Good," Trina nods, dragging Mina along to sabotage the gig.

The band's on stage, practicing their songs. To Trina, it sounds like they're just screaming, not singing.

"Like, gross! They think that's singing? That's so icky!" Trina complains.

"I think that's sorta cool, actually," comments Mina, hoping to lighten up the mood. The general beat and sound does sound pretty heavy, with hints of folk in it.

"What did you say?!" demanded Trina, her eyes flashing red.

"I-I mean, it's sad that they think that's singing," replies Mina nervously.

"Let's go, Mina," orders Trina. She walks out to the front of the stage, leading the two-man-band to think that they're fans eager to hear how they sound. "Hey, you two! We don't like you Viking folk around our kids! We don't want you to corrupt their innocent little souls, you war-loving beasts!"

Hauk and Djerv, the two members of the band, look at them curiously. They apparently don't understand much English, so they whisper to each other in Norwegian. Eventually, the two smile at them, continuing to play.

Trina drops her jaw. How could her plan not work? They tried insulting them, but they only smiled at them. The two slink back and Trina seethes in anger. "What happened, there, Mina?!" she whispers fiercely into Mina's ear.

"Honestly, I didn't know, Trina!" Mina whispers back nervously. "Try something else?"

Trina rubs her chin, absorbing what Mina said. "Like what?"

"Well, it's said that bands like these sing about Vikings or legends associated with the,, so assume that they're modern-day Vikings and pile on the Viking stereotypes onto them," suggests Mina.

"Fine, but this better work, Mina," the pink brat hisses. She comes up to them and starts out trying to sabotage them. "Hey, you two! Go back to Scandinavia, you wild savages!"

"Gosh, I bet those instruments they're using are actually weapons in disguise," drawls Mina, using her best redneck impersonation.

"Ya know, you're absolutely right, Mina!" Trina agrees. "And look how scrawny the one guy is in comparison to a real Viking! And one let himself go badly. Hmph."

Mina goes on to say, "Where are their skull cups? Don't you drink from the skulls of your slain enemies?"

Unfortunately for the two, they simply ignore them, too focused to impress them. They don't even notice Trina's face reddening from anger. "They're ignoring us, Mina!" she growls.

Mina shakes in fear, reassuring her about the sabotage attempt. "We s-still have a f-few more s-stereotypes, Tr-Trina!"

"Right, right. Where are your horned helmets, guys? Real Vikings wear them! And did you dye your hair? They're not blonde!" shouts Trina.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill everyone in Peaceville yet!" Mina adds. "Speaking of Peaceville citizens, we all hate you! You don't belong here, too, you dirty mutts!"

Even after all that, the stereotypes didn't seem to faze them at all. In fact, it now feels like they aren't there at all.

Trina storms off, dragging Mina along with her. "Okay, so driving them off didn't work...so we'll give that band what for by ruining the instruments!"

"Uhh... Maybe the stereotypes would work if they understood English in the first place..." Mina realizes.

"Shut it! So here's the plan: we sneak into backstage and while they're on break, we'll ruin their instruments," explains the nineteen-year-old she-devil.

"That's a really simple plan. How are we gonna get into backstage?" the unfortunate girl fearfully asks.

"Everything will be revealed in due time, Mina," Trina obliquely hints, leaving the two-man band to practice.

"I dunno if I like this, Trina... This seems a little risky and just a tiny bit dangerous," Mina warns.

Trina glares daggers at her, forcing her servant/"friend" to explain.

"Well, what if we get caught? Mayor Mellow might ban us from Sludgefest and any other Peaceville event!" she explains, raising her hands up defensively. Throughout three years, Trina's treatment of Mina has grown slowly, but progressively, worse, leading poor Mina Beff to resort to total obedience; only now during the past few hours has she started to shake off her proverbial shackles of submission and back into her old life. "I'm just saying Trina, this might not even work and not only will the band play in the gig if this plan goes wrong, but _we__'__ll_ suffer the consequences..."

"...Mina, surely you hope to continue being my friend. If you stop, I swear, it'll only bite you in the butt later in life!" Trina threatens.

Well, so much for convincing her otherwise, Mina tells herself. "Right. It...it won't happen again, Trina," she sighs.

"Good, now let's think of a plan for us to go backstage," Trina smiles.

"Oh! We can ask for backstage passes from our friends! I bet even Nick Mallory has a few!" suggests Mina, putting on a fake smile.

"Good idea, Mina! Oh, Nick Mallory!" Trina calls out in a singsong voice, hearts in her eyes.

**A****/****N****: ****Gah****, ****sorry ****for ****the ****pitifully ****short ****chapter ****again****, ****guys****. ****I****'****m ****having ****some ****crazy ****writer****'****s ****block****, ****so ****this ****isn****'****t ****my ****best ****chapter****. ****That ****and ****I****'****m ****also ****writing ****two ****other ****fics****, ****so ****I ****so ****apologize ****sincerely ****for ****the ****painfully ****slow ****updating****! I also apologize to those of Scandinavian origin for use of stereotypes in this chapter. I felt a little uncomfortable typing this chapter up, but the storyline demands some stereotyping.**


	4. Chapter 3: Writing Lyrics

**A/N: I don't own Grojband, but the "lyrics" in this chapter were made up by me.**

"There. I made plans with Eileen to teach you to write your own lyrics, Core," Laney reminds him.

"But just grabbing them from Trina is so much easier, Lanes!" objects Corey.

"Yeah, maybe for a small-time band like us. But what if we get famous? What if this is our lucky break?" Laney reasons. "We can't just steal words and add in a musical tune to make lyrics by then. We have to write our own."

"I...I guess you're right," he concedes.

"Good, so now you're gonna be with Eileen for an hour or so every day," the redhead bassist orders. On the inside, though, she's pretty nervous. What if he falls in love with her?, she thinks to herself, biting her lip a bit.

"That's not so bad. By the end of the week, I'll have hours of learning under my belt and we'll have something to prove to Arvinger!" the blue-haired leader smiles.

"See?" Laney asks, smiling a bit.

"My brain's so gonna thank ya for this," he jokes as he leaves the garage. Running across the street, he notices Eileen's change of clothes.

Instead of the geeky stuff she wore the first day they met, she's now wearing jeans, high-top navy-colored Converses, and a Megadeth band shirt.

"Whoa, getting darker and grittier, huh?" Corey laughs.

"Hard rock and metal's my thing, Corey," Eileen proudly boasts. "I draw my influences from Megadeth, early Metallica, Skillet..."

"Heh. Funny thing is that Lanes doesn't like Skillet," the boy explained, scratching the back of his head. "She says that if you sounded like early Metallica, she'd like ya better."

"I'm thinking of training my voice a bit to sound vaguely like them. My friends used to tell me that my rough vocals are pretty great for a girl," sighs Eileen.

"Hey, you should be proud of that! I've personally never heard a girl that can do what you do!" assures Corey.

"Heh. Thanks, I guess. Alright, so ya gotta learn to write lyrics of your own, right? Lesson one: inspiration. I get my lyrics by thinking about my own life, usually. But that's not the sole source of inspiration. You can look at the clouds and let your imagination go, ya know! Since you're trying to land a gig for being opening act for Arvinger, you're gonna need some more unorthodox sources," the Asian girl instructs, rubbing her chin a bit. "As far as I know, Arvinger is a folk and Viking band from Norway. Is there a museum in Peaceville dedicated to such a culture? Or at least a library? Worst case scenario is that we use the Internet to find our info, so either way, we can still read up on legends and the like."

"Hmm... I dunno if we do have a library here, Ei," shrugs the blue-haired boy, shaking his head a bit.

"Okay. Don't worry. We can just go on the comp and get our info there," reassures Eileen, waving of fears.

"But what about your sis?" he asks, worrying about Ariel.

"She's off at work, so no worries. Works as a clerk at a gas station here. Boring job, to be honest," snorts the geek, leading him into the house. "Alright, so we can just read various Norse legends. Easy as that. But with limited time, since I wanna write my lyrics, I'll just print the stories out. We can read a few lines and see what you come up with. Sound cool?"

"Seems okay to me. Now let's get right to it!" exclaims Corey, excited to learn how to write his own lyrics.

The house is a rather cozy little thing: two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, some closets that work as storage,the living room is small, but the tv and the computer both occupy the room. There is no second floor or basement to speak of.

"Sorry that it's sorta cramped. This was the cheapest she could afford," she apologizes. She leads Corey to the comp and starts it up, lightly kicking the CPU tower to get it going a bit. "Janky computer," she grumbles. After a good ten minutes of waiting, the computer starts up, albeit slowly. Another five minutes of waiting, where Eileen starts to pound on the computer a bit.

Finally, after a total of fifteen minutes of waiting, Corey and Eileen get right to searching. "Hey, this looks interesting. This is the creation myth in Norse mythology. Apparently, there's two lands: Muspell. the land of fire, and Niflheim, the land of ice. I've already got a good idea on what the lyrics are gonna be," the female guitarist admits. "Any ideas come to mind for you, Corey?"

"Hmm... Nah. I got nothing. Sorry. Maybe ya can print the story out and you show me your lyrics?" Corey smiles sheepishly.

Eileen frowns a bit, but obliges to print out the story. "Laney didn't appoint you to be my student just because, ya know. Ya got only till the end of this week to prove the band that your band is good enough to play as their opening act."

Corey blushes, knowing that Eileen's got it right. But he just finds it so difficult to think of his own lyrics, especially since they've relied on Trina's diary for years now. Then he hears Eileen saying something.

"The land of fire, the land of ice, where Ginnungagap divides. Between the lands, Ymir was born and from Ymir, the frost ogres were born. The land of fire, the land of ice, where Ginnungagap divides," sings Eileen, a seemingly angelic voice coming from her. It's such a huge surprise, since she usually does some fairly rough vocals.

"Whoa..." Corey comments, amazed at the shocking difference.

Eileen stops, hearing Corey's comment. "Ahem. Well, I guess those would be good if this were a symphonic thing. I even managed how the rhythm would go. Anyways, we need to change the rhythm and tone of voice a bit. Arvinger's not gonna like operatic, symphonic voices. This song needs to be fast and furious."

"Hey, I think I could help with that. Just give me till tomorrow and I can show ya!" promises the band leader, smiling confidently. "Man, if that was any other symphonic or orchestral band, they probably woulda liked that."

"My playing style's influenced by bands I've said earlier, but my lyrical themes are usually influenced by either Leaves' Eyes or Alice in Chains. You can imagine that one song is all about myth and legends and the next about how my sis is a garbage sis," the girl shrugs.

"That's great! If there's anything I know about lyrics, it's that it's good to have a variety of lyrical themes," Corey states. "Lemme just grab this story and I'll be on my way, alright?"

"No prob, bro," Eileen smiles. "Just happy to help is all. Now scram."

Corey runs back, reading the story over and over again, skimming through the unimportant details. "Guys! I don't think this is gonna be too bad, after all!" he calls out to the gang.

"Whoa! I never expected you to already think of lyrics! Looks like it was a good idea to send ya over to Eileen, after all!" Laney smiles.

"Actually, I didn't. Not yet, anyways. But this seems easy enough. We just need to think of lyrics regarding the Norse creation myth! As long as it has something to do with the gods, we'll be fine!" the blue-headed guitarist assures them.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" exclaims Kon, accidentally whacking Kin with a fake battle ax. "Whoops. Sorry, bro."

Trina watches from a distance, getting unimaginably steamed at this news.


	5. Chapter 4: Trina's Failed Revenge

**A/N: Okay, I have no excuse for another relatively short chapter. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm having too much fun with my new phone to notice that I barely started this chapter! As you know, I don't own Grojband, but I am happy to say that this is one fandom I wouldn't mind bragging to be in once in a while. But I'll save the final thoughts for the final chapter (I dunno how many chapters this'll be, FYI). :D**

"Sabotaging the band didn't work," grumbles Trina. She sits in her room, thinking of a plan to stop the band to land the gig.

"Maybe you can spread a rumor about Eileen?" sighs Mina nonchalantly. At this point, she could go to ditch Trina. Heck, she could go for changing her name back to Bernadette, even!

"Pfft. Like, yeah, right, Mina. Corey would never believe me if I say anything bad about her!" Trina growls, gritting her teeth and steam coming out of her ears.

"Well, maybe..." Mina suggests, trailing off. She mumbles, "Maybe I'll start suggesting better ideas once you start giving me respect."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Nope. Not a word came out of my mouth," Mina trembles.

"Alright, let's brainstorm. Hm... Maybe Corey won't believe just me if I spread a few fake rumors, but maybe he will believe it when he sees how much _everyone's_ talking about it," laughs Trina.

"Haha, right," Mina giggles, forcing herself to smile. Whatever Trina has planned, Mina isn't liking it too much. Three years of being bullied by your "friend" can do that to anyone, unfortunately. "So what rumors are you gonna spread?"

"Oh, I dunno. Something ridiculous yet reasonable. Like, what if she's actually an enemy spy sent to steal our secrets and reveal them to the North Koreans?!" the pink brat theorizes. "Or maybe she's an alien hoping to abduct one of us only to send that person back as a mindless servant for their invasion plans!"

"Whoa, Trina! You're overreacting, that's for sure. How about a rumor like that she used to be a guy or something? I doubt that North Koreans want to know the daily routines of us Peaceville citizens and I doubt that she's secretly an alien," Mina frowns, a little shocked that Trina would even consider that.

"Hmm... Nah. Not scandalous enough," Trina dismisses. "We need something crazy and shocking!"

Mina sighs, feeling dejected as Trina once again rejects her reasonable ideas. "Crazy and shocking it is, then."

"Now get to it! Chop-chop!"

Mina scurries away, feeling trapped. Of course, she can just go to Corey and the gang for help, but then Trina will find out. That leaves Mina with only one option and that's to sneak away and hopefully her sister Carrie can help. So she goes back home, doing what no one would ever dare to think she would do: get help from her friends and leave Trina for good.

Truth be told, Mina feels pretty spectacular about this "going-behind-Trina's-back" business for a number of reason. No more will she be bossed around or bullied and she can focus more on telling Nick Mallory how she feels.

Unfortunately, she'll have to spread harsh lies about Eileen, partially due to fear and partially due to habit. Her time will come.

So she goes to the busiest part of Peaceville, which still isn't terribly busy. That way, she'll get most people's attention.

"Uh, everyone. Can I please get your attention? It's pretty major regarding our newest resident Eileen," Mina announces nervously.

The immediate passers-by stopped to hear what she has to say, even though most have stuff to do. It's not like they have to be in a rush to listen, after all.

"So... Trina and I found some disturbing info and you should hear me out! Eileen's a Communist spy sent by North Korea to know about our daily routines. When she comes back there, she'll spill the beans and they'll come here and take over. They always go for the most obscure places," reveals Mina.

They started worrying and they mumble amongst themselves. Mina sighs in relief, knowing that Trina won't bug her about it now. But there's one thing the two didn't anticipate and it's the fact they have forgotten about Ariel!

Ariel is on her way home from the dull and monotonous work when she sees the crowd. "What in the...?" She pulls over a bit and parks, calling out to them. "Hey, what's the hubbub?"

"Eileen's a North Korean spy and she's gonna destroy us all if she tells them everything about us," one person replies.

Ariel snickers, shaking her head. She's heard and seen stupid things before, but this one definitely takes the cake. "Buddy, there's everything wrong in what you said. For one thing, I know for a fact that Eileen and I are not spies. She's my sis and I would know if she's spying. Second of all, we're not North Korean, you racist pigs! We're Vietnamese!" she hisses.

Mina drops her jaw. She runs off, going to report to Trina about this, no matter how much she so despises it. "Trina! Trina!" she huffs and puffs.

"What is it, Mina?! I was having a dream involving Nick and I and you ruined it!" Trina roars.

"That stupid little rumor of yours failed! Eileen's sis came by and debunked everything!" Mina roars back, close to snapping.

"What? Gah, this ruins everything! We gotta go with something that, like, doesn't poke at their personal lives, then..." the demon of a sister mumbles, rubbing her chin and narrowing her eyes. "Mina, get up here with me. I think I've got some juicy lies to spread out..."

**A/N: Just in case you don't pay attention to tiny details that much, the story takes place three years after the show, so the band members are all sixteen-years-old, Trina and Mina are nineteen, etc.**


End file.
